Love's Wings
by randomlass
Summary: Sequel to Chase. Donatello's bros find out about his relationship with Kathryn. DonOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own is my alter ego

------------------------------------

Leonardo was the first to notice the changes in Donatello as his visits to the landfill became more and more frequent, and he ended up coming home more often empty handed, and smelling sweet like some of April's perfumes.

His first thought was that April and Donatello were having an affair behind Casey's back. That is until one night while he was gone, and April came to the lair looking for him, because a part that he ordered came in the mail. That was only a week ago, and he remembered how his younger brother entered the lair, smelling as if he'd been in contact with a young woman and a dreamy look on his features.

He wasn't surprised that not only he was suspicious of Donatello's behavior, but also Master Splinter and Raphael were as well, and he could tell that Michelangelo was catching on as well.

What baffled him the most was whenever Michelangelo would mention something about the newly found classical singer, Kathryn Thompson, their brainy brother would just smile, that dreamy look returning to his eyes as he touched his mouth gently.

Of course as soon as her name started to spread, she chose to retire. It was so sudden, yet while Michelangelo was upset about it, because she was the only classical singer he was WILLING to listen to, Donatello would just blush, and return to whatever he was doing.

Tonight happened just as any other night he'd disappear.

"_I'm heading to the landfill," Donatello stated smiling._

"_Okay, just be careful Donny," he stated._

"_Leo, you know I will be," Don rolled his eyes before leaving the lair._

They followed him, only to see him pull out his trench coat and fedora, putting them on and going topside, but they followed him. He was mainly surprised that he stopped where a line of paparazzi were waiting for someone, or a group of people to exit the building.

"Is Donny nuts?" Raphael whispered harshly.

He couldn't help but agree with his hotheaded brother. What the heck was Donatello thinking, coming to where hundreds of people were?

The moment the back doors opened, and he saw Michelangelo gape, "That's…K-K-Kathryn T-Thompson."

The young woman walked down the steps, body guards pushing the paparazzi back, as she glanced to where Donatello was standing.

As soon as she turned the corner, Donatello followed her.

------------------------------------

He knew tonight was the end of that game of chase they'd been playing…now it was just a way to make their relationship stronger. He smiled seeing she was standing in front of the alley where they first met, her lavender eyes twinkling as he approached.

"So, where are we going tonight?" she asked, taking the arm he offered her.

"Do you want to walk around Central Park, before heading to your place?" he found himself grinning when she put her head on his shoulder.

"That sounds great," she purred gently.

"I can't believe you're retiring…" he murmured.

"I'm doing it not only for you," she stated.

"I know…you mentioned it every time we met…how you hated being a classical singer," he nodded.

She nodded, "My family is disowning me because I'm retiring at such a young age."

He frowned a bit; he couldn't help but feel as if they were being followed.

"Donatello, is everything alright?" Kathryn blinked, glancing up worriedly.

"We're being followed," he whispered. He could see her in the corner of his eye, furrowing her brow.

"What should we do love?" she asked.

He glanced around, searching for whoever was following them. He could feel himself panicking if his brother's found out…he of all of them knew that Michelangelo had a big crush on her, but he was happy that he found out after he and Kathryn had gotten together.

He could feel her press herself against him as they continued walking, her eyes darting around in worry. He held her close, "Its okay."

"What if those men came back?" she whispered.

"I doubt that," he affirmed.

"But who'd be following us?" he could sense the fear and urgency in her voice as they continued.

That is until he saw the familiar outline of Leonardo sitting on a light pole.

He found himself sighing, "My brothers."

------------------------------------

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Was it, good, bad, or in-between?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own my OCs

------------------------------------

She sat in her small two bedroom apartment as she sat on the couch, glancing at the closed guest room door...she couldn't help but feel as if nothing good would come from this, she was going to loose the one guy that made her feel whole. She buried her face in her hands, remembering her friend would be coming by to drop something off…thinking she'd be out.

She heard the door to the apartment opening, and she glanced up. Seeing the girl with the short bobbed hair cut, piercing blue eyes, and pale skin that reminded her of china doll entered the apartment, "You're home early…" the girl narrowed her eyes, "Did that guy hurt you?"

She shook her head negatively, glancing at the guest room with worried eyes as everything suddenly got quiet.

"What's going on, Kathryn Thompson?" her friend asked seriously, "And don't give me one of your answers that covers everything up…you know that I won't let that go past me."

"Elisabeth now's not a good time," she whispered, her eyes glancing between her friend and the guest room door as her friend set a package next to her.

"Kat, this isn't nothing!" her hot tempered friend stated, "Look, sis I care about you but you got to tell me what's wrong!"

Kathryn glanced at her friend, tears that threatened to fall glazed her eyes, "I love him…"

"What's wrong…oh, Kat…he isn't…"

"He's not," Kathryn shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Elisabeth sat down next to her.

Kathryn bit her lip, "I…"

------------------------------------

"What the shell were you thinking Don?" Leonardo asked eyes narrowed.

Don frowned, "This is my only chance Leo…"

"Don, I thought you were the smart one, but I mean…this is the stupidest thing that you've ever done!" Leo threw out.

Raphael frowned, furrowing his eye ridges, "Leo…Don does have a point…just let 'em…"

"No, I'm not going to risk our family's safety over something like this," Leonardo stated.

"Oh, just because Chapmen took that one chance that ya had with Karai, ya don't want tah see Donnie happy, is that it?" Raphael asked boldly, "I've never seen Donnie this happy and ya just wanna take it away from him?"

Leonardo glared at Raphael, and glanced at Michelangelo for support, which caused Michelangelo to tense, "Oh no, don't get me involved."

"Guys…" Raphael shushed them, "listen."

"_Kat, this isn't nothing!"_ a voice unfamiliar to all of the stressed, _"Look, sis I care about you, but you got to tell me what's wrong!"_

"Shell," Leo cursed.

That's how they listened on Kathryn's conversation, he held his breathe as the two voices spoke, one asking questions, and Kathryn's answering, not putting anything in detail.

------------------------------------

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs**

* * *

Elisabeth sighed, rubbing her temple with her thumb, eyes closed, "Why aren't you telling me how this guy looks like?"

Kathryn sighed, looking at her hands, "Because I vowed not to."

The dark brown haired girl chuckled, "Kathryn, that's the lamest excuse you've ever came up with."

"It's not some excuse Elisabeth, I swore on my life not to tell anyone," Kathryn shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "You'd never understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand Kat?" Elisabeth raised her voice, "We made a promise when we were in the ninth grade to always share our deepest darkest secrets!"

"I told you I wouldn't be able to keep that promise Liz," Kathryn murmured, "don't you remember that?"

Elisabeth nodded solemnly, "Kat, I just don't want to see you hurt again, especially not after what Josh did."

Kathryn bit her lip, looking away, "I don't want to remember it either, I really don't. I don't want to remember the announcement of our relationship, and I don't want to remember how he literally destroyed me when I caught him…" she was nearly on the brink of tears as it was, but bringing back this heart breaking memory. "Why do you keep reminding me of Josh, Liz, why, I just wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to meet someone who brought that feeling back, and I did, and this time it's fully returned, and now I might never be able to see him again?"

"Kat…"

"I need some air," Kathryn whispered, standing up and exiting the apartment.

Elisabeth sighed, knowing when she was like this she didn't want to be bothered…and she hated the fact that she could do nothing to help her friend.

She only made everything worse.

------------------------------------

Leonardo glanced at Donatello as he gazed longingly at the fire escape that was linked to the room. He knew he couldn't stop Donatello from seeing her, no matter what he did. She had proven her trust by not blurting out that there were four mutants in her guest room, and stating that she 'vowed' not to tell a soul, on her last breath. He would have preferred honor, but it was enough to tell him that no matter how close the friendship was, she wouldn't tell a soul.

After being stuck in his thoughts for a few more moments he sighed, "Go to her."

Donatello knew it was directed towards him when Leonardo spoke, but he couldn't help but be curious, "Why?"

"She proved herself…" Leonardo stated glancing to Donatello, "so go to her, comfort her."

Donatello nodded, smiling gratefully, "Thanks bro."

After he disappeared off the fire escape, Raph and Mikey turned to Leo. Raph was grinning smugly, while Mikey was wide eyed.

"You do have a heart."

------------------------------------

Kathryn could feel the tears burning her eyes as she walked down the sidewalk, her hands buried deep within her pockets.

_I will not cry._

The face of the red haired boy, cause her to shudder slightly, more hurt welling up in her heart.

_Josh…_

She shook her head, muttering a loud, "I won't cry, I won't cry…"

She suddenly tensed when she felt someone touch her arm, gently.

"Kathryn, it's only me."

"Donatello," she turned to him, lavender eyes glazed over with tears. She allowed him to pull her gently into the alley, and let him hold her gently.

"What did he say?"

She dreaded this; she dreaded it with all her existence. After seeing his older brother for the first time she was very frightened by his stern eyes.

"If he objected to our relationship, then I wouldn't be here telling you that everything's alright," Don murmured, kissing her temple.

She let out a sob, a smile forming on her face, "He's okay with it."

She looked up at him, tears running down her face as her smile grew. She felt him lean in, kissing away the stray tears, "No more tears."

"No more fears," she sniffed, "I love you, Donatello."

"I love you, too, Kathryn," he whispered before kissing her.

This was the true beginning of the rest of their lives.

**FIN!**

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Part 3: Love's Flame

I don't know how many parts to this series there'll be...but anyways, you'll see what the next one is about when you read it! And I know the last line to this one sounded corny, but I like corny stuff! So, look out for Part 3! All I'm telling you is that it has an OC for Raph and Leo, and if there's a part 4 there will be an OC for Mikey!


End file.
